Even Wolves Have Their Limits
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: A Kagome bashing fic for the Kagome haters. Anyway, Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha and not in a good mood. But when she does the unthinkable to one of Koga's pack in a blind rage, Koga reaches his limit with her. Rated for spanking and Kagome bashing.


Do you think Kagome is too whiny? Do you think she yells "Inuyasha!" in that voice of hers way too many times? Do you ever wonder "Why the hell don't they do something about that whiny brat?" Well here you go fellow authors! A little Kagome bashing for you! I hope I can make you laugh. If not that, I just hope you like it.

School starts TOMORROW. Sigh… well, it was fun. Hope everyone passes this year.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and everything else she created. I own zilch.  
-Randall Flagg2000

(1)

Koga surveyed the landscape of Japan. It was nighttime, but he was well accustomed to the dark. He was after all, a wolf demon.

Koga spun around abruptly and shouted "Come on you slowpokes! You shouldn't keep a lady waiting!" Koga's two cohorts Hikkaku and Ginta finally caught up with him. Coming up behind them was a fair portion of the wolf demon tribe. Both of them were tired and worn out. One couldn't blame, given that Koga was the only demon in the wolf demon tribe who had possession of a few shikon no tama shards, enabling him to move at unheard of speeds. Due to this, it took quite awhile to catch up to him when he was on the move.

"Please lord Koga," Ginta panted, "can't we rest for just a few minutes?"

"Shut up! I'm not resting until I make sure that my darling Kagome is in safe hands!" Without another word, Koga rushed off into the distance, a massive trail of dust kicking up behind his feet. The two lesser demons sighed. Koga really was head over heels for this Kagome girl. Without any further complaints, they chased after Koga, going as fast as they could. In other words: not very fast.

(2)

"Damn it, get to bed so I can sleep!" The voice of a disgruntled hanyou filled the night sky.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome protested. "I have to practice if I want to be better equipped to help you!"

"I don't need your fucking help! I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!" A split second later he realized what he had said, but it was too late.

"Inuyasha… SIT BOY!"

BAM! Inuyasha's rosary glowed for a brief moment and suddenly he was hurled into the ground. One moment he was seeing Kagome standing with her bow, the next he was seeing nothing but dirt. It wasn't so bad though. He was starting to get used to the taste of moist earth by now.

As Inuyasha got up, spitting dirt clods out of his mouth, Kagome turned back to the horizon. She reached into the quiver on her back and took out a sacred arrow. She scanned the open space to make sure there was nothing living in range, and then fired. The arrow, now surrounded by a bright purple aura, flew into the distance, lighting up the dark sky.

Kagome sat down for a moment and took the quiver off of her back. Apparently she had been at this for some time, seeing as she only had three arrows left. Oh well, she needed the practice, especially if she wanted Inuyasha to stop being so condescending to her all the time.

"_Inuyasha you jerk." _Kagome thought. "_Thinking your so hot just because you're a stupid demon who has a magical sword! Every day you're so nasty that I wonder why I even came here to feudal Japan! Well I'll show you I can fight too! I'll show you!"_

There was a crack and Kagome snapped to attention. She realized that she had been gripping the quiver so hard that it had cracked slightly. She must've been pretty angry. She didn't normally do things like that.

Then as quickly as it had departed, the anger came back. Why did she put up with Inuyasha anyway? Heaven only knew. She had been so fed up with him lately that she had barely even been able to concentrate on her schoolwork, and from how much time she spent in this time period, she desperately needed to catch up.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. She had taken a lot from him ever since she had freed him from the tree, but she had reached her limit. Why the hell couldn't he just shut up?

As Kagome turned to fire another arrow, a small growl came out of her throat. She was clearly not in the best of moods. Rather then pulling the arrow back, she flat out yanked it. She did this with such force that the arrow fell off of the bow. Breathing deeply, she bent down to pick it up.

"_Well, things can't get any worse then this." _Kagome thought bitterly.

As if the Gods were playing with her, Koga and his followers stepped out of a row of bushes.

(3)

"Yo Kagome!" Koga called with a wave. "How's my woman doing?"

"Go away Koga." Kagome said stiffly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your obsessions right now."

Koga, who was clearly not grasping the fact that Kagome needed to be alone said "Don't tell me that that filthy mutt of yours did something to you!" Koga clenched his fist tightly. "If he hurt you I'm gonna-"

"Shut up Koga." Kagome's voice was sour. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

Koga blinked. Did she just tell him to shut up? Sure she had put him down a couple of times, even slapped him once, but she had never been openly hostile. She seemed too nice a person to act that way.

Still not understanding what was going on, Koga walked towards her and took her hands into his. "Come now Kagome, I know something's bothering you, but you can't just expect your husband to leave!" He said this as if he were lowering himself to her.

Kagome's eyes became narrow slits. "I'm warning you, Koga, get the fuck away from me and leave!"

Hikkaku took a step forward. "Koga I really think you should-"

He didn't finish because his leader gave him a glare that would have sent the most powerful of samurai running for the hills. Knowing that the results for continuing would result in some missing teeth, Hikkaku shut his mouth and said nothing.

Koga turned back to the raven haired girl and smiled pleasantly. "Don't play hard to get Kagome, just tell me what's bothering you and maybe I can help you." The smile became a sly grin. "And then perhaps you could help me with something!"

SMACK! Kagome's hand flew out and slapped Koga's face, leaving a bright, red handprint on the right side cheek. Koga promptly let go of Kagome, only to have her slap him again on the left side. Much to his surprise, a third slap came bringing even more pain.

"Leave!" Kagome almost shrieked. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

Two wolves began to advance forward, teeth bared, growling. Koga turned to them and roared "Get back!" At the sound of the male wolf's powerful voice, the duo stepped back, but they were still growling softly.

Kagome tried to slap him a fourth time, but Koga blocked it with his arm. He grabbed Kagome by her shoulders, restraining her. Kagome glared sullenly at him, now looking like a spoiled child.

"Kagome stop it!" Koga said, speaking sternly to her for what may have been the first time in his life. "You're acting like a little kid! Stop it and tell me what's wrong!"

Kagome wrenched out of his grasp. "For a person who constantly flirts with somebody who doesn't even like them and constantly insults another person on sight, I wouldn't be talking about who's acting immature and who's not!"

Koga was at a loss for words. She had really struck a nerve there. "I… I… but you…" Koga sputtered.

Kagome's self control, which was now quite frayed, finally broke. She grabbed up her bow and arrow and screeched "You want to see how much I care about you? I'll show you!" Without another word, Kagome pulled the string back, and fired an arrow towards Koga's pack. Hikkaku and Ginta managed to dive out of the way, but a solitary wolf, standing near the front of the pack, ended up getting hit with the arrow head on. In a flash of spiritual energy, it disappeared, a howl escaping it before it vanished.

All was silent for some time.

(4)

Hikkaku and Ginta stared at Kagome in disbelief. Either she had gone insane, or she was just angry beyond the boundaries of rational thought. Either way, she has just killed a wolf from Koga's pack! Never had they seen someone lose control like this! It was in simple terms, frightening.

Ginta approached Koga slowly. The young wolf demon was not moving. He didn't even seem to acknowledge anything around him. That was bad, very bad.

"K… Koga?" Ginta asked slowly. "Are you alri-"

Koga suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Kagome. Before she could even ask what he was doing, she found herself slung over Koga's shoulder.

"Are you… okay Koga? You aren't going to… do something you may regret later are you?"

Koga turned to his lackey and when Ginta saw his face, he felt like screaming. Koga's expression had become one of abysmal darkness. It was like a hurricane had settled into Koga's face. Heck it didn't even look _sane_.

Before Ginta could get anything out, Koga said "I just want you to know that after I bring her back, she is still not to be harmed. If any of you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll kill them." Without another word, Koga sprinted off into the distance, back towards the demon wolf den.

Ginta turned slowly around. "Do you think he's going to kill her?" he whispered.

"I don't know, but he's going to do something!" Hikkaku replied.

(5)

After a very shot amount of time, Koga arrived back in his cave, Kagome in tow. Ignoring the yells and curses the girl was yelling at him, he carried her to the back of the cave and set her down. The yelling began again.

"What the hell's the meaning of dragging me here Koga? What are you trying to do?" She stopped when she saw the look on Koga's face. It was not the look of blazing fury that always seemed to come over him when he saw Inuyasha, but a cold, calculating look that suggested he was more then just peeved. It was the look of someone who was either almost or entirely cut off from reality, the look of a mafia enforcer. Kagome began to be afraid. This wasn't Koga's usual kind of anger.

"Koga, if it's about your wolf, I'm sorry. I just lost control." Kagome said, studying her feet.

"That's no excuse." Koga said coldly, his voice icy. "It's enough you insulted me and humiliated me in front of my pack. Normally I'd put up with that, but you've really crossed my line this time."

Kagome, not wanting to know what Koga was planning on doing to her, tried to appeal to him. "Koga, is that anyway to treat your woman?" she asked.

Koga shook his head. "That's true Kagome, but I haven't officially married you yet. Until that happens, you are still considered an outsider to the pack."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "But you're always treating me nicely! How can you just go back on that?"

Koga shook his head again. "It's true Kagome, I have been nice to you, but until you officially become my woman you will be regarded as an outsider to my pack. As an outsider, you cannot be trusted."

"You trust me, don't you? Ever since you declared your love to me, you've always treated me well, even if I didn't want your affections." Kagome asked, trying desperately to win him over.

"That is different Kagome. If I fall in love with somebody, that person is granted special rights to my pack. They are still technically outsiders, but they have my protection." His eyes, already icy, grew even colder. "If it wasn't for that, I imagine my tribe would have had your bones for jewelry right about now."

Now that really stung. Koga really meant what he was saying. Was that the only reason he had loved her? Just so she wouldn't be eaten by his tribe members? She wasn't surprised. Unless it was her or his followers, Koga didn't really stick his neck out for anybody.

"I admit Kagome, I have been a tad obsessive with you, but you have killed someone who belonged to the wolf demon tribe. I will not let this go unpunished."

Kagome's fear intensified. "You mean…" Kagome gulped, "you're… going to kill me?"

Koga smiled slightly. "Why would I kill you? I can't kill the person I love. But I'm also going to make sure that you never lose control again."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Despite that what you did was truly heinous you did it out of anger. If you had been doing it for some other reason, you might not be so lucky." Koga stood up. "It was also quite childish of you I should add, to lose control like that."

Kagome's anger returned. "Don't lecture me on who's being mature and who's not when you-"

"Quiet." Koga said bluntly. "I'm going to deal with this the only way I know how to deal with childish behavior." Koga walked deeper into the cave and sat down on a large flat rock further ahead. Kagome followed.

Kagome looked at him puzzled. "And you are sitting on a rock why?" she asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

"No less then what I would have received in my youth had I misbehaved. Now come over here."

Hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, Kagome asked "And that is?"

Koga's smile disappeared. "A bare bottomed spanking, what else?" he replied.

Kagome blushed. A spanking. How long had it been since she had gotten one of those? Kagome could recall being spanked at least fifteen times in her entire childhood, the final one occurring when she had been twelve. Ever since then, none others had occurred. Kagome's mother was very slow to anger, but once her fury had been aroused, she could be genuinely terrifying. Kagome knew that all too well. None of those events had been pleasant, but she had learned from them. It may have been painful, but without them she would not have learned the behavior necessary for her to act as a normal person.

"Koga," Kagome said, her voice almost a whisper, "don't you think I'm a bit old to be spanked? I mean, children sure, and kids on the verge of adolescence maybe, but a teenager? I don't think I've heard of a fifteen year old girl being spanked."

"True, you are too old for this, but your behavior suggests otherwise. I judge a person by their behavior, not how they act." Koga patted his lap. "Now come here."

Kagome slowly walked over to him. There would be no arguing with that voice. Koga meant business. She could have tried to run, but he would have only caught her. Besides, she felt it was what she deserved for doing what she had done.

Kagome finally stood beside him. "Is this okay?" she asked slowly.

Koga nodded. "Yes, it is."

(6)

Koga reached out with his arm, grabbed Kagome by the wrist, and pulled her over his lap with one swift movement. Kagome began to remember in clear detail her previous experiences in this position. Tears of frustration and shame began to come to her eyes.

Koga reached towards Kagome's skirt and flipped it up, revealing a pair of white cotton panties. Koga sighed, as if in reluctance to what he was about to do, and slowly pulled them down. Kagome first blushed, and then gasped as a breeze blew over her slender backside which was now exposed to the cold night air.

"You understand I'm only doing this for your own good right?" Koga asked as he leveled his hand with Kagome's butt.

"Exactly what my Mama told me." Kagome whispered. Koga nodded and caressed Kagome's bottom. It was strange. This was what he wanted for so long, and it had finally come, but not in the way he had wanted it too. Oh well. Discipline was discipline. Koga brought his hand down as hard as he could on Kagome's exposed backside.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out. Koga was a demon, thus giving him much higher strength then a human, but the fact that he was using the arm that had a shikon no tama shard in it made it hurt all the more. Another smack came. Then came a third slap, followed by a fourth.

Koga continued this rhythm of slapping Kagome's butt, raising his hand, then bringing it down again. This was hurting him more then it was hurting her, but he knew it was the right thing to do. His woman needed to remember to at least behave.

SLAP SMACK SLAP SLAP WHACK SLAP WHACK SLAP SLAP SMACK SMACK SLAP SLAP SMACK SLAP!

Koga added five more hits to the additional ones. Kagome's bare bottom had turned bright pink, but that wasn't enough. Not for what she had done. He had to make sure she learned her lesson. Without missing a beat, he continued.

By the twenty fifth slap Kagome was weeping silently. The stinging sensation was intensifying, and she didn't know how much more she could take. This was both humiliating and painful for her.

Koga once again said something to her that her mother had said to her whenever this happened: "Tell me why you are being punished Kagome."

"Because- OUCH! I shot and arrow- OW! At one of your wolves- OUCH! And killed it! OUCH!" Kagome said as best as she could. Koga had landed thirty slaps by now, and the stinging sensation had become a burning sensation.

SMACK SLAP SMACK SMACK WHAP SLAP SLAP WHACK SMACK SLAP SLAP SMACK WHACK WHACK SMACK WHACK SMACK SLAP!

Kagome lost control and began to sob loudly over Koga's lap. The pain was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. This was unlike anything her mother had done. Normally when she had been punished, she got only ten blows, but Koga had exceeded those by far.

"Koga please stop! OUCH! It hurts! OUCH! It hurts!" Kagome moaned.

Koga was not done yet. Oh no, he was far from done. "Quiet. I'll tell you when you've had enough." he said coldly, and continued.

By the sixty third swat Kagome was howling. She could no longer control herself. The pain in her butt was too great for words. She tried to struggle free, but the pain had weakened her considerably. So she just lay there on Koga's lap howling as his hand gave her bottom a most painful sermon.

SLAP SMACK SMACK SMACK SLAP WHACK SLAP WHACK WHACK WHACK SLAP SMACK SLAP SLAP SMACK SLAP SLAP SMACK WHACK SLAP SMACK SMACK SLAP SLAP SMACK SLAP!

Finally, after ninety stinging slaps, Koga stopped. It was over. She had had enough. Koga checked Kagome's bottom. It had turned a bright, crimson red. He could only imagine how much it had hurt. As for Kagome herself, her howls had become wild, almost unearthly. Her body was trembling. Koga did the only thing he knew to calm her down. He gently placed his hand on her back and began to rub it in small circling motions.

It took five straight minutes, but Kagome finally came down to sniffles and whimpers. Her trembling ceased. The only thing that still hurt was her backside, which felt as if they had been set on fire. Her face was streaked with tear stains. She was quite a wreck.

"It's alright, you are forgiven now." Koga soothed. He lifted her panties back up. As he expected, she let out a loud yelp the moment they touched the raw skin. She sniffled again and slowly stood up.

"Now is there something you want to say?" Koga asked.

Kagome bowed down on her knees and leaned forward with her arms outstretched in traditional Japanese style. "I apologize for my behavior Koga sama. What I did was wrong, my behavior was inexcusable, and I will not do it again." she croaked. Her voice was hoarse from her agonized howls during the punishment.

Koga hugged her. "I'll take you back to that… I mean, to Inuyasha." Koga said. He let go and looked at her steadily. "I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have been so hard on you, but that was a member of my tribe you killed. I couldn't just let you get away with that."

Kagome nodded and smiled, although weakly. "I understand Koga. I won't ever lay a finger on your wolves again."

Koga smiled and hefted her into his arms. "Alright then." he said, and sprinted out into the night. Within no time, he was back at camp. Inuyasha and everyone else had mercifully fallen asleep.

"_He missed the whole thing. Never thought he would miss out on a chance to argue with Koga."_ Kagome thought. She turned to say goodbye, but Koga was already gone, as was his wolves. They must've left earlier.

Kagome got into her sleeping bag and carefully rested herself on her stomach. Even after three years, she knew how to do this. Within no time, she was asleep.

(7)

Koga stepped into his cave when he heard giggling. He back to see his two dim witted assistants at the cave entrance laughing as quietly as they could. Koga promptly walked back towards them and stopped in front of them.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh! Lord Koga!" Hikkaku said suddenly. "We um, didn't think you had heard… I mean, we didn't hear you come in!"

"I walked right past you! How could you miss me?" Koga said testily.

"Maybe you were too angry to see us earlier." Ginta muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Koga snarled, spinning around to face the other demon. "What do you mean 'earlier, hmm?"

Ginta poked his fingers together. "Um, I meant nothing by it!"

Koga looked Ginta directly in the eyes. "What did you see?" he said coldly.

Hikkaku blurted out "I assure you sir we didn't see you give the girl her punishment from over here! We saw nothing! All we heard was the screaming and-"

"Shut up!" Ginta hissed. "Don't tell him that we…" His words trailed off as he saw the murderous look on Koga's face. He grabbed them both, each in one hand and began to drag them back into the cave.

"MOMMY!" the two demons screamed as Koga's fists and feet began to pummel them from deep within the cave.

THE END

Well, as I said, this was for all you Kagome haters out there. If you hate Kagome and want her bashed, then I hope this pleased you. Tomorrow is school… Sigh… See ya.  
-Randall Flagg2000


End file.
